Jalousie
by KartenK
Summary: Yuri se sent trahi et improvise un interrogatoire pour soutirer à l'accusé les excuses qu'il mérite.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre de la Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "jalousie"._

* * *

Yuri Plisetski s'enfonça dans son siège de bureau et croisa les jambes, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs. Il resta silencieux de longues minutes, à simplement taper ses doigts contre le plastique, les yeux rivés sur son interlocuteur qui ne laissait pas déstabiliser. Il était fort, très fort, c'était indéniable. Yuri l'avait déjà vu tenir des heures sans bouger d'un poil, en clignant à peine les yeux, mais il pensait pouvoir le coincer et lui faire demander pardon. Honnêtement, après ce qu'il avait fait, c'était la moindre des choses.

« Tu peux me l'avouer, tu sais, » finit-il par dire.

Sa voix restait calme. Elle se voulait encourageante mais était plutôt impassible – presque froide, en vérité. Son interlocuteur sembla se raidir au niveau des oreilles, mais resta silencieux.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais te défendre, de toute façon. Je t'ai pris sur le fait. »

Cette fois, son ami baissa la tête, comme reconnaissant un semblant de culpabilité, mais en n'admettant toujours rien. Yuri soupira. Ça n'allait pas être aussi simple. Il décida de changer d'approche. Il décroisa les jambes et ramena ses bras en avant sur ses cuisses, il se pencha pour être à hauteur à la hauteur du coupable, assis sur son lit. Il prit un ton tendre, mais affligé.

« C'est pas grave, tu sais. C'est juste... c'est difficile. Ça fait mal. Mais c'est pas grave. »

L'événement remontait à la semaine dernière, mais quand Yuri y pensait, ça lui serrait toujours l'estomac.

C'était le samedi, il s'en souvenait très bien. Ce jour là, il n'était pas allé à la patinoire, il avait passé la journée dans sa chambre. Yakov lui avait dit de se reposer – ce qu'il avait fait -, et de profiter du beau temps, - ce dont il n'avait pas pris compte. Il avait même fermé ses volets de moitié car le soleil lui faisait mal aux yeux et rendait le chocolat de ses biscuits trop mou à son goût.

En somme, la journée avait très bien commencé. Allongé sur son lit, il avait d'abord profité de la sensation de sa couverture sur son torse, juste pour quelques minutes s'était-il dit. Et puis après trois heures à se tourner et retourner, il s'était finalement levé. En fait, il aurait pu y passer la journée – c'était devenu son plan après une heure – si Otabek ne lui avait pas envoyé de message lui proposant de se voir. Alors Yuri avait quitté son lit, s'était lavé et avait attendu en sortant les gâteaux et les jeux vidéos sur son lit. Son chat l'avait rejoint et ils s'étaient rallongés ensemble en attendant leur ami.

A ce moment-là, Yuri ne voyait pas comment la journée aurait pu mal tourner. Tout était réuni pour passer un bon après-midi, voire une bonne soirée. Maintenant, il trouvait qu'il avait été naïf et aveugle face aux signes qui se trouvaient juste sous ses yeux.

Otabek était arrivé rapidement et ils avaient aussitôt commencé à jouer tout en discutant. Et tout se passait très bien, comme d'habitude. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de gâteaux.

« Tu avais déjà prévu ton coup ? Les charges sont plus lourdes s'il y avait préméditation, mais tu sais, je comprendrais. » tenta Yuri.

Mais l'accusé ne répondait toujours pas.

Une fois le carton vide, donc, Yuri avait dû quitter sa chambre. Il était descendu à la cuisine, et avait pris du temps car il n'y avait plus les mêmes. Il le nota sur la liste de course et pris autre chose. Puis, naturellement, il était remonté. Et c'est là qu'avait eu lieu la trahison. En franchissant le pas de sa porte, Yuri fut pétrifié. Là, juste devant lui, sans aucun doute, son chat était sur les genoux d'Otabek.

Yuri se leva de son siège.

« Tu comprends comme ça fait mal ?! Pendant des années je pensais.. je pensais qu'on avait quelque chose de spécial ! Tout le monde me le disait ! 'oh, ton chat est méchant' 'oh, ton chat n'aime personne' et pourtant tu ronronnais avec moi ! Et je pensais.. je pensais que c'était parce que c'était moi... »

Penaud, Yuri se rassit doucement, la tête baissée. Il avait honte de s'emporter pour si peu, mais jamais encore il n'avait été trahi par un ami, tout simplement parce qu'il en avait peu. Il n'était jamais sûr de faire les choses correctement.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que c'était une vengeance ? Parce que je passe moins de temps avec toi ? »

Yuri commençait à comprendre. Ce n'était pas évident, ces histoires d'amitiés. Il avait toujours peur de faire quelque chose de travers, mais il faisait de son mieux.

« Oh. Je.. je suis désolé. Je me rendais pas compte. Je t'aime toujours, tu sais ? »

Son chat le regardait toujours quand il se roula sur le dos, les pattes en l'air pour découvrir son ventre. Yuri sourit et approcha sa main qui se fit aussitôt attrapée et mordillée affectueusement. C'était leur manière d'accepter les excuses de l'autre. Ce n'était pas grave : juste un peu de jalousie. Ça venait souvent s'immiscer dans les sentiments mais désormais, Yuri saurait la reconnaître et apprendrait à la gérer.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
